


Driving Slow On Sunday Morning

by doctahlectah



Series: JayDick Week [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Internal Monologue, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, POV Jason, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctahlectah/pseuds/doctahlectah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3: First Realizing They're In Love</p><p>They could feel the sexual tension in the air. In the feral grin Dick gave him after landing a hard punch on a thug. Jason could swear he did that on purpose. That fucker. Is this what he wants? Then he will get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Slow On Sunday Morning

_Snow white sheets. Early sunlight breaking through open window, to your body, shadowing your figures. You look like a statue from Reneissance. Your smile, somehow, is brighter than the sun itself. You look me in the eye, wishing me a good morning. You didn’t need to, this was the best morning I’ve ever had anyway. But I wouldn’t told you that, words wouldn’t come out of my mouth so easily. I couldn’t do nothing but stare at your beauty. Did I deserve this?_  
_Did I deserve you?_  
_Was I worthy of your care, your sweetnes…your love?_

Years later, Jason would realize it was very the moment that he first fell in love with Dick Grayson. Sure, he had feelings for him many years, call it a crush or something else, but that morning he could name the feeling. It was pure love.

They had gone to Dick’s apartment in Blüdhaven the night before, after patrolling. Red Hood had joined Nightwing to catch the criminals. To be honest, Jason would prefer to stay in Gotham, where he could have get away with killing thugs. But Dick needed some help there and he had stated strictly, “No killing!”. His city, his rules. If Jason wanted to keep patrolling with him, he had to obey them. And two of them very pretty good together.

They could feel the sexual tension in the air. In the feral grin Dick gave him after landing a hard punch on a thug. Jason could swear he did that on purpose. _That fucker._ Is this what he wants? Then he will get it.

After they were done, Jason only gave him a warning before running. “Catch me.” he said and leapt off. He didn’t need to look behind him, he knew Dick was following right after. The circus boy was never the one who could back down from a challenge.

Jason could run fast, thanks to his long legs. But Dick was faster, his circus training had been prepared him to jump from rooftops real quick. It was alright though, Jason wanted to get caught.

He stopped when he felt a hot breath on his neck. “Gotcha.”

Things were pretty quick after that. And very heated. Jason never knew that he was capable of unbuckling his belt with one hand while the other was roaming on his partner’s body. Clothes, masks and shoes formed a puddle on the floor, neither of them caring. They were too gone to care. Jason was too gone to care when Dick’s kisses were longer, when his hands were more desperate, when his legs were locked behind Jason’s waist, when he was looking at Jason like he was most the important thing in the world, when his mouth was opening for the sweetest of moans, when he took Jason’s hand to kiss his fingers one by one, when he fell asleep with his head on Jason’s chest.

Jason felt himself waking up when he heard a shift on the bed. His eyes opened to the sight of Dick’s lean back. He propped one hand under his head to watch his partner. He wanted to say something but couldn’t put his feelings into words like Dick could have easily done. Dick was open in his love, in his joy, in his sadness. Dick Grayson was beautiful, in every way. His smile, his body, his bright personality.

And Jason Todd loved him.

“Good morning, babe.” said Dick, standing up slowly and heading to the bathroom. It was Sunday, they didn’t need to be anywhere. They would enjoy the morning together. Like two people who had nothing to worry about. Like normal people. The thought filled Jason’s chest with peace, that he wasn’t sure he could ever feel.

He caught Dick’s wrist, maybe a little forceful because Dick raised his eyerbrows at him.

“I love you.”

His voice was so quiet, he wasn’t sure if Dick heard him. But he did. He smiled assuringly and gave a light kiss to Jason’s forehead. “I love you too, Jaybird.” He pulled Jason’s wrist, trying to get him out of bed. “Now get your lazy ass over here, we gotta shower.” He pouted when he had failed to move Jason.

Jason shook his head and laughed. “What are you, five?” he muttered.

But he wouldn’t trade that five year old for anyone else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always welcome:)  
> twitter: @gothamsdemon  
> tumblr: drlectah


End file.
